Wanda e Ian
by Cramee
Summary: No podía decir que era desagradable, me gustaba. Bueno en realidad ya todo lo que tenia que ver con Ian me gustaba, él sabia perfectamente como hacerme sentir bien, donde tocar, como y cuando.
1. Chapter 1

**Wanda e Ian.**

**Capitulo uno.**

Sentía mi estomago echo nudos, como si fuera a vomitar, pero sabia que esta vez esa sensación no era exactamente por eso.

Estaba sumamente nerviosa y mas con aquella mirada azul observándome tan profundamente.  
Alce mi mirada hacia Ian, aun me era difícil manejar la timidez de mi cuerpo anfitrión. Estaba frente a mi con mis manos en las suyas, tomándolas con una dulzura que solo el podía aplicar conmigo. Me sentía como una hormiga en frente de un elefante y más cuando tomaba mis manos de esa manera, entrelazando mis dedos demasiado pequeños con los suyos, que ahora veía y sentía mucho más largos.  
Creo que estaría un poco mas cómoda en otro cuerpo, uno mas grande y esbelto, en este cuerpo me sentía total y completamente como una niña; y bueno, al parecer no era la única que pensaba de esa manera.  
Por primera vez desee que Mel pudiera ayudarme, como tantas veces lo había echo antes tan solo unos meses atrás. Me sentí extraña recordando aquellos días en que éramos dos en una, verdaderamente necesitaba que me tranquilizara, que me dijera en mi mente que todo iba a salir bien, que no me preocupara.

Resople, ahora estaba sola, por fin, solo era un pensamiento estúpido debido a la situación en la que me encontraba, nunca pensaría seriamente en tener a Mel de nuevo conmigo, bueno, quiero decir, literalmente.  
No sabia que hacer, ni como, ni cuando. Era primeriza en esto y deducía que mi cuerpo anfitrión también lo era. El cuerpo aun era demasiado joven, además quizás, Pet, el alma que antes habitaba la parte posterior de su… mi cabeza habito años ahí. Igual ¿Cómo podría saberlo? Pet ya estaba muy lejos de aquí.  
Ian se lanzo a mis labios, sacándome por completo de mi lamentación por Pet. Era un beso frenético y de nuevo pude sentir como las rocas de un volcán se derretía en mi con ímpetu y deseo, deseo de Ian. Realmente no estaba segura de si quería hacer esto o no, pero ahora era yo, este era mi cuerpo y ahora si podía amarlo.  
Él me apretó mas contra su cuerpo, con fuerza, tomándome por lo brazos y acariciándolos, esparciendo el calor y la lava por toda mi piel. Necesitaba aire en mis pulmones pero no quería parar, besar a Ian me hacia bien, mucho y ahora ese aspecto no me asustaba. Por fin podía decir que eso no era incorrecto, Ian me amaba y ahora era mi compañero, mi compañero en el planeta que había escogido para vivir y morir en el.  
Sonreí contra su boca y separamos nuestros labios, pero dejamos nuestras frentes juntas. Ambos estábamos resoplando e intentando inhalar y exhalar correctamente.

Ian me miro con aquellos ojos azules como el mar y soltó una pequeña risita. Yo aun estaba demasiado agitada, podía sentir como mi pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente, podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón galopeando tan fuerte como los pasos de un caballo, podía sentir el aliento de Ian contra mi cara y todas aquellas sensaciones me encantaban, me hacían temblar y sentirme abrumada por todo aquello junto. Demasiadas sensaciones agradables al mismo tiempo.  
-Te amo, Wanda.- susurro con voz entrecortada, aunque su pecho no subía y bajaba como antes.  
-Y yo a ti, pequeño humano Ian.

Él me sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente tomando con una de sus manos un mechón de mi cabello. Lo acerco a mi rostro y el contacto de mi propio pelo me erizo la piel, lo froto contra mi nariz, luego mis ojos obligándome a cerrarlos, mis labios, mis pómulos, mi cuello. Cuando se detuvo abrí los ojos de nuevo y lo mire expectante, era evidente que el tenia que tomar la iniciativa, como lo había echo hace unos minutos pero ahora su rostro no demostraba deseo, ahora parecía abrumado y ligeramente confuso, en su frente se formaban pequeñas arruguitas gracias a su ceño fruncido.  
-¿te pasa algo?- le pregunte levantando una de mis pequeñas, pequeñísimas manos hacia su rostro. Acaricie su pómulo con mis dedos y el sonrió ante el contacto pero sus ojos aun demostraban confusión e inseguridad.  
-Wanda…no creo que estés lista para esto. Yo puedo esperar, lo digo en serio. No quiero presionarte…  
-Shh- lo calle y puse uno de mis dedos en sus labios.- Ian ya has esperado demasiado. Yo confió en ti ¿lo sabes verdad? No tengo miedo…- mi voz sonó falsa y me maldije ¿Qué nunca podría mentir como un humano?- Bueno quiero decir si tengo miedo, pero solo es porque todo aun es muy nuevo para mi, además quiero que te sientas bien, quiero que seas feliz.  
Ian enarco una ceja y negó lentamente con su cabeza, apartando delicadamente mi mano de su rostro.  
-Wanda ¿Qué acabas de decir?- me dijo un poco gruñón, yo lo mire confundida hasta que recordé su estúpido e irrelevante acuerdo, lo que me hizo prometerle casi una semana atrás.

Suspire, poniendo los ojos en blanco y apartando mi cabello de mi rostro.  
-Ah, esta bien. Bueno igual solo tendría que cambiar el pronombre de la frase. Es cierto Ian ¿me crees?- lo mire para ver su expresión. Parecía divertido con el asunto, refunfuñ sentirme bien y quiero ser feliz…contigo.  
Esto basto para que Ian regresara a mis labios. Empezó con movimientos dulces y precisos, que no me costo imitar en absoluto. Él me inclino un poco hacia el colchón, sosteniéndome con una de sus manos que estaba en la parte baja de mi espalda.  
Cuando estuve totalmente contra el colchón, Ian abandono mis labios y empezó a trazar un pequeño camino de besos en mi cuello. Esto me hizo erizar la piel y él al notar esto empezó a usar su lengua también.

No podía decir que era desagradable, me gustaba. Bueno en realidad ya todo lo que tenia que ver con Ian me gustaba, él sabia perfectamente como hacerme sentir bien, donde tocar, como y cuando. Era al igual que cuando hablaba, total e increíblemente perfecto y educado, haciéndome saber con cada roce, cada beso y cada palabra lo mucho que me quería.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dos.**

Con las yemas de mis dedos toque sus labios, incitándolo a que se relajara. Indeciso, acerco una de sus manos a uno de mis senos, se detuvo dejando la mitad del espacio que faltaba para que por fin pudiera alcanzarlo y me miro.  
Tome su mano, ayudándolo un poco y sonreí ante el echo de que Mel había echo lo mismo, aunque Jared no parecía tan nervioso.

Deje que su mano rodeara todo mi ceno e instintivamente mi espalda se arqueo, Ian por fin pareció reaccionar y puso su otra mano en mi cintura, sosteniéndome.

Acerco su rostro y ligeramente rozo sus labios contra mi piel desnuda, cerré mis ojos con fuerza ¿Cómo podía sentir tanto placer? Solo había sido un ligero roce y eso basto para volverme loca y disipar cualquier rastro de miedo, que en realidad era muy poco.  
Extraños sonidos salieron de mis labios, jadeos, suspiros y gemidos, susurrando su nombre. Ian volvió a estar encima de mi, en un movimiento tan rápido y tan ligero que no lo note hasta que sentí una ligera presión en mi pierna, definitivamente eso también lo recordaba de los difusos recuerdos de Jared y Mel.

Ian se inclino hacia mi y tomo uno de mis pezones, suavemente lo beso, rozándolo ligeramente con su lengua.  
Entre mis dedos tome la sabana y la apreté con fuerza, ahora podía creerle a Mel. Sentir a Ian era más placentero de lo que alguna vez imagine, incluso de lo que podía recordar…con Jared.  
Mis manos lo tomaron por su cabello y lo apreté más contra mí. Solté un pequeño grito cuando los dientes de él hicieron una pequeña presión en uno de mis senos.  
Mis manos se aferraron a su espalda al sentir que empezaba a tocar mi abdomen subiendo lentamente mi blusa. La sensación del roce de sus dedos me hacia temblar. Ian sintió la tensión de mi cuerpo y me miro a la cara, con una sonrisa le indique que todo estaba bien.  
-Continua…- dije tomándolo del mentón y dándole un beso con ímpetu. Ahora no tenia miedo, no sentía vergüenza. Verdaderamente confiaba en el, en un humano, en una bestia pero al fin de cuentas en mi compañero.  
Los dedos me temblaban pero no me importo. Con su boca aun en la mía tome los lados de su camisa jalándolos hacia arriba. Ian entendió el mensaje y alzo rápidamente sus brazos para que su camisa saliera sin mayor dificultad.  
Se acomodo mejor encima de mi, sin apoyar su peso en realidad y se quedo ahí, con sus piernas a los costados de mis caderas, solo estuvo ahí, mirándome. La verdad es que yo no estaba mirando precisamente sus ojos…miraba su pecho, su abdomen, sus fuertes brazos, su espalda. Roce su estomago con mis dedos y el cerro los ojos. Seguí dibujando pequeñas figuras en todo su torso y con un movimiento ligero, con una pequeña presión en su cintura lo voltee y ahora era yo quien estaba encima de su cuerpo.  
Él no quitaba ni por un segundo sus ojos de los míos. Lo mire casi frenética al notar tanto deseo en su mirada tan azul, en esos ojos tan puros.

Sonreí al sentir el contacto de sus manos en mi espalda.  
Sentía que teníamos demasiada ropa y me sentí extraña ante tal pensamiento ¿quería verlo desnudo? Solté una pequeña risita ante aquella pregunta tan evidente y tan estupida.  
-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- dijo Ian levantando su espalda del colchón para quedar frente a mí.  
Me mordí el labio y solo me limite a sonreír.  
-Dime- dijo con voz ronca y raspada, apretándome más contra su gran cuerpo. En realidad su tono de voz me dejaba saber que no tenia opción, igual estaba demasiado abrumada, casi en frenesís como para negarme ante su petición.  
-Creo que tenemos demasiada ropa- mi voz apenas fue un murmullo, pero sabia que el me escucharía estábamos demasiado cerca.

Soltó una risita picara y alzo mi mentón, de nuevo mi mirada estaba centrada hacia abajo, hacia nuestros cuerpos que no dejaban de perder el contacto. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, nuestros labios hicieron lo propio, besarse.

Él empezó a subir lentamente mi blusa, tocándome el abdomen, haciéndome estremecer. Alce los brazos para que saliera completamente e Ian se paralizo. Congelo totalmente su mirada en mis pechos que subían y bajaban.  
-La verdad no entiendo porque los pechos…provocan eso- dije señalando su quijada abierta-… en los hombres.  
Era verdad no lo entendía y además me divertía ver su expresión de asombro, solo por mis senos.  
Ian se sonrojo solo un poco y negó con la cabeza.  
-Eres tan hermosa, Wanda. Tan pura- dijo tocando mi pecho, donde se encontraba mi corazón- tan inocente. Recuerdas lo que te dije una vez cuando aun estabas en el cuerpo de Mel ¿verdad?  
-Si, me acuerdo- sonreí, me había dicho una noche que nunca querría un cuerpo si yo no estaba en el.  
-Bueno seré mas claro.- Acerco una de sus manos y me toco entre ambos senos. Sentí como la piel se calentaba y ligeras cosquillas me hacian temblar- No son tus pechos, es tu piel erizada ante mi contacto…- se acerco a mis senos que aun llevaban el sostén y los beso, solo en la parte donde la piel quedaba expuesta.  
Al sentir sus labios en esa parte tan sensible de mi y que nunca antes había besado, me moví sobre el y lo escuche jadear.

Agradecí los recuerdos de Mel, de nuevo. La verdad es que Mel también estaba nerviosa la noche en que por fin Jared dejo su moral de lado y decidió hacer el amor con ella, pero al final los temores se disiparon y en vez de parecer su primera vez, se sintieron tan coordinados, se conocían tan bien, que rápidamente ambos solo se dejaron llevar.  
Quizás por eso ya no sentía tanto miedo, o en realidad solo era que sabía que estaba con el hombre adecuado, adecuado para esto, para mí, para hacerme el amor por primera vez. Eran las dos cosas.  
Tome valor y con mis dedos que estaban tiesos, rígidos pero que aun así temblaban como locos, los dirigí a mi espalda y desabroche mi sostén. Deje caer mis brazos a los costados de mi cuerpo y lentamente el brasear cedió y descendió de mi pecho, dejándome totalmente expuesta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo tres, final.**

Ian trago con fuerza y no pude evitar sonreír.

Se veía tan nervioso, como si él fuera el novato en esto y yo la mayor experta. La verdad es que eso solo lo hacia ver mas dulce, mas tierno, mas Ian.

Ian los tomo con fuerza y yo solté un pequeño grito al sentir sus fuertes manos sobre mi pie. Le indique con la mano que se pusiera encima de mí. Cuando toque la almohada comencé a besarlo casi frenéticamente, fuera de control, llevada solo por el deseo, por todas las ganas que sentía por estar junto a el.

Mi cabeza ya no pensaba racionalmente, solo me decía: Ian, Ian, Ian…una y otra vez.

Por un momento creí que caería inerte, no pensaba, solo sentía, solo sentía a Ian por todas partes, besando capa parte de mi cuerpo, o más bien lo que le quedaba posible alcanzar con sus labios.

Cuando se centro de nuevo en mi rostro, note el deseo y la desesperación en sus ojos, pero también pude ver esos nervios que al parecer nunca desaparecerían…

-Ian…-mi voz sonó extraña, rasgada y ronca a la vez- Hazme el amor- rugí dejando salir las palabras que tenia desde el principio en la punta de la lengua.

Quería sentirme completamente suya, sentirnos tan unidos, tan juntos como un pequeño rompecabezas que esta echo justo para encajar a la perfección.

El casi rugió y se apoyo sobre mí. Mis manos aun temblorosas y tímidas se acercaron a su pantalón y tratando de que mis dedos funcionaran como debían, empecé a desabotonar los botones y luego baje lentamente su cremallera.

Aunque estaba totalmente concentrada en ese bulto tan perceptible en sus pantalones, podía sentir la mirada inquieta de Ian recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Cuando por fin salieron los pantalones, aunque con un poco de su ayuda, mis mejillas se incendiaron cuando note que no llevaba nada más, ni una sola prenda. Trague en seco, controlando mis inmensas ganas de tocarlo. No me atrevía, mi timidez no se iba.

Tomo mi mano de la misma manera en que yo había tomado las suyas en un momento y las acerco a la parte que no podía dejar de mirar, que me estaba torturando la cabeza.

Me llene de miedo y detuve su mano a pequeños centímetros de su miembro.

Ian me miro, tratando de hurgar en mis ojos.

Cuando vi sus intenciones de echarse para atrás de nuevo, me llene de valor.

-No…-susurre a la vez que acercaba mi mano por completo.

Al sentirlo en la palma de mi mano que aun en aquella parte de su cuerpo se veía increíblemente diminuta, lo tome con más fuerza, queriendo sentirlo por completo, sentir su textura, recorrerlo.

Subí y baje mi mano despacio sin apartar ni un solo momento mis ojos de los de Ian. De inmediato sus ojos se cerraron y de sus labios se escapo un pequeño gemido.

No sabia si su reacción se debía a que hace muchísimo tiempo nadie lo tocaba de esa manera, o si de verdad lo estaba haciendo bien. Me empeñe en creer en lo segundo.

Seguí con mis moviéndoos, suaves tratando de acostumbrarme a la textura, a como se sentía. A los pocos minutos lo sentí mas tenso, mas duro…

Me estremecí llena de placer al sentir los dedos de Ian justo en mi ropa interior.

Él también empezó con movimientos, pero en círculos, haciéndome sentir cosas que jamás pensé que podría llegar a sentir, es más que jamás había pensado que se pudiera sentir de esa manera.

Cuando sentí que enloquecería aumente el ritmo de mis movimientos. Ian gruño y alejo mi mano negando con la cabeza. Yo quería preguntar porque, pero sus movimientos no me dejaban concentrar. No podía soportarlo más y me sentí rara ante el deseo y la desesperación que me acorralaban, él era el único que podía calmar mis ansias.

Alejo sus dedos, pero la sensación calida, húmeda y desesperante aun seguían ahí. Bajo mi falda dejándome solo con una minúscula ropa interior.

Sus ojos atraparon los míos, sonrió un poco y alejando de un solo tirón mis interiores acerco sus labios y con movimientos dulces y un poco precipitados acerco su lengua mientras yo tome con fuerza la almohada, creyéndome tonta al pensar que lo anterior había sido demasiado.

Ian se centro ahí, justo en la mitad de mi cuerpo. Con sus labios, con sus dientes, con su lengua me estaba volviendo demente, una loca compulsiva queriendo sentir más y más en cada roce.

Una oleada de calor que me hizo temblar y una húmeda que salio sin compasión de mi cuerpo, me hizo gritar y tuve que esforzarme de verdad por no hacerlo demasiado alto.

Él se rió y dándome una pequeña caricia volvió a mis labios.

-Te amo, Wanda- susurro entre el beso.

Enrede mis dedos en su cabello y lo jale un poco al sentir su miembro justo ahí, en la parte mas sensible de mi cuerpo.

-Relájate. Prometo que lo haré despacio.

Tome aire y asentí mirando ese mar azul que me enrollaba con cada ola.

Entro lentamente y me esforcé por no demostrar con mi expresión el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Enterré mis uñas en sus brazos y cuando al fin entro por completo sentí que podía llenar mis pulmones otra vez.

-¿Te duele?- su voz era quebrada y tensa.

-Solo un poco, no te preocupes. Continua.- acabe diciendo entre dientes.

El primer movimiento tenso mi cuerpo por completo, pero cuando entro de nuevo ya no dolía tanto.

Ian solo me miraba tratando de ser lo mas dulce y suave posible. Siguió con sus movimientos y lento el dolor iba disipando y por fin me acostumbre al intruso que estaba dentro de mi cuerpo.

-No te contengas, ya no duele.

Me embistió con más fuerza y gemidos empezaron a salir de mis labios. Continúo con sus movimientos firmes saliendo y entrando en mí, como si fuera un experto, haciéndome sentir completa, llena y radiante de felicidad.

Ian también gemía y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, embistiendo cada vez mas fuerte, el dolor era poco así que solo me centre en el enorme placer que invadía mi cuerpo.

Me estremecí por completo y supe que iba a tener un orgasmo. Mis uñas se enterraron con fuerza en su espalda y ahogue un grito apretando mi boca a su hombro…Ian me envistió por ultima vez y sentí al instante cuando tuvo su orgasmo.

Se apoyo en mi pecho, a la vez que ambos se nos tranquilizaban las palpitaciones del corazón. Levanto su rostro me miro con esos ojos llenos de amor y me beso.

-Gracias, gracias por esto, gracias por todo. Te amo…

Y el silencio mis labios besándome de nuevo.


End file.
